Heat Wave
by Dynamite403
Summary: Beast Boy shows Raven a great way to cool down in the heat but it might just lead to something more... a lot more! BB/Rae. Lemon! Rated M for the Lemon...
1. Being Cooked Alive

It was hot.

Ridiculously hot.

Outside of the tower it was a sweltering 53 degrees Celsius. It was the hottest day in Jump City record. There was no reason for it, no villains or sinister climate control theories to explain it; it was just hot.

Inside the tower was even worse. The heat had fried most of the towers systems including the climate control systems. Normally it would be up to Cyborg to repair the tower only even he had been rendered useless by the extreme heat. He was leaning back on the couch, sitting in a pool of his own sweat; silently praying that his systems wouldn't overheat and be the death of him.

Starfire was essentially naked. She was in the smallest pink bikini imaginable as she lay on the couch with Robin who was suffering too badly to ogle at his scantily clad alien girlfriend; he was lying beside her on the couch in nothing but a pair of boxers and his mask.

Raven was hiding in the shadows behind the couch attempting to meditate her way into forgetting about the heat but it proved futile, she too was now sprawled out on the floor in nothing but her underwear far too hot to even consider being embarrassed.

There was silence in the room. None of them could even be bothered to formulate a coherent sentence yet alone strike up a conversation or ask themselves where the resident green teen could be at a time like this. Luckily even if they had been wondering they wouldn't have had to wonder for too long.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy declared loudly and happily as he strolled merrily into the common room. "Aint it a beautiful day?"

His cheeriness was met by confusion. Beast Boy was standing in there in black and purple surf shorts, the only other item he was wearing was a necklace; a thin leather strap with a seemingly standard penny dangling from it.

"How… can you… be so happy?" Robin panted through his discomfort. He didn't even turn to face the green teen.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy responded with a light shrug that only Raven saw as she was the only one facing him as she was still hiding behind the couch.

"So HOT!" Cyborg bellowed angrily but still unable to move.

"This is nothing man." Beast Boy responded thoughtfully, a little louder than he meant.

"You've been in worse?" Raven intoned quietly. She had yet to take her eyes off the green 18 year olds chiselled naked torso.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He figured there was no harm and might as well tell them.

"I grew up in Africa." He said quietly. "Where I lived 53 degrees was the average."

The room was very quiet. Beast Boy was the most secretive out of all of them about his past and refused to tell them on countless occasions.

"Is that true?" Robin asked cautiously.

Beast Boy hummed in affirmation. "Yeah, if you like I could show you a few tricks to cope with the heat?"

No matter how hot the rest of them were, they would do anything for even the slightest hint of relief. In a matter of seconds the green teen was surrounded by his very underdressed friends, two of them being very attractive girls and one of those girls being his secret crush.

Beast Boy audibly gulped as he gazed upon Raven in nothing but a pair of lacy purple and green underwear, her bra was obviously very light fabric and thanks to his animal like eye sight he could actually see through it… it was hard to look away after he caught a glimpse but he decided he had to do right by her. He also made a mental note on how great purple and green looked together…

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all noticed the other two Titans staring at each other but were broken from their own silent musings by Robin when he noticed something.

"Beast Boy! What the hell is that on your chest?" Robin asked angrily.

Beast Boy gulped. He didn't put on a t shirt because of how hot it was, but he forgot that he needed to wear one to hide his tattoo…

On his chest was a wolf's paw print in great detail above his heart. It wasn't too big and the black shading suited his skin tone well. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I got no excuses." He admitted honestly before smirking evilly. "But if you make a big deal over this I might not help you with the heat."

Cyborg slapped one of his massive metal hands over the mouth of his leader before yelling. "He'll behave!"

Beast Boy chuckled before leading the team into the kitchen. "Obviously the most important thing to do is to keep hydrated but don't drink water that's too cold or it could make you sick." Beast Boy said as he pulled 5 bottles of water from the fridge. He handed one too each of them. "Also don't have any big meals but make sure you eat lots of little things throughout the day, the heat will force your body into burning calories faster than normal."

"Friend Beast Boy you are most knowledgeable." Starfire admitted in shock. Beast Boy knew it was a compliment but couldn't help but feel a little hurt that his teammates didn't think he had a brain.

"How long did you live in Africa?" Raven asked. Her eyes had been drawn to the penny that was on the leather strap around his neck, she recognised it instantly and couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when she realised that it was the penny that he had given her on the day Trigon came to destroy the world.

"I was born there." Beast Boy replied slowly. Everyone snapped to attention and looked at his sullen face. "I lived there until I was 10." He finished before moving to a cupboard. He began rooting around for a few things and began pulling odd looking items from the shelves in his personal cupboard. He turned to face the others. "Right now this might sound strange but the best thing to do is to actually have a dirt bath." Beast Boy explained. The others looked at him angrily. Beast Boy sighed. "I wasn't joking." He stated sadly, sad that his friends yet again didn't believe him. "We honestly used to do it in Africa when it got too hot, it was considered a time of peace when we reflected on what the idols had taught us between the seasons." The others were now wide eyed, they had no idea he had any idea about anything spiritual. Something clicked in Ravens head.

"Beast Boy are you religious?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Nah, not many people in my tribe were. But a lot of people meditated and were pretty spiritual but I wasn't really."

Robin interrupted again. "So apart from rolling around in the dirt are there any other things we could do?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Get plenty of rest and make sure you stay hydrated, best things to do."

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all made their way back towards the couch with their water bottles and plopped down noisily. Raven stayed in the kitchen and watched Beast Boy as he kept pulling strange looking items from his cupboard, some looked like cooking ingredients and others were strange looking pots and pans.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm cooking." Beast Boy said with a light laugh. "I remember when it was hot the village elder would always cook the same thing for us and he taught me how to make it but I haven't mate it in almost eight years."

"What is it?"

"It's a type of stew, but it's more like a cold stew so I guess it's kinda weird in western culture." Beast Boy answered as he picked up a strange looking greenish root and began chopping and skinning it. "What to try some when it's done?" He asked her.

Raven watched how masterfully he sliced and cut all the ingredients and through them into the pot as if it was second nature. "Would you mind?" She asked politely.

Beast Boy smiled. "Not at all, I'd like to share it with someone." He admitted. He paused and thought for a second before he continued. "But I'd like to share it with you coz I know you'd appreciate it."

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. Her relationship with the green teen had changed a hell of a lot over the past two years. With Robin and Starfire dating as well as Cyborg and Bumblebee, the two often found themselves alone with just the other for company. At first they learnt how to coexist peacefully but soon became best friends, it was quite rare to see one without the other these days. Raven had even become a vegetarian, she had been toying with the idea for many years and she was exceedingly grateful to Beast Boy for cooking for her every day.

She couldn't remember when she fell in love with him, only that she had. And she had fallen hard. Every night she dreamt about him and spent all day trying to get closer to him.

Beast Boy was in a similar boat. He was completely head over heels in love with the dark empath and was constantly trying to get closer to her as well.

In essence, they were essentially dating. They spent all day together; they went out a lot on what could be considered dates and they both had the same feelings for each other. So why couldn't they just tell the other how they felt?

Beast Boy finished dicing and chopping the many roots and vegetables and put them all in a pot he had filled with hot water. The pot was bubbling away on the stove as he added spices that she had never heard of before… well actually she couldn't even really read or pronounce what the spice packets said.

"Hey Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Can you speak another language?" She asked; she was very interested in the possibility.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I speak three altogether." He admitted confidently.

Raven was impressed, and a little turned on. "What are they?"

"Well English obviously, as well as Afrikaans and Swahili." He said happily. He turned away from the bubbling pot, happy with his work he had to leave it for about two hours now to boil. He took the time to ogle Raven yet again. She was still in just her underwear and didn't seem to have a care in the world; it was also obvious that he was checking her out so now he was curious as to why she was just blushing instead of throwing him out of a window.

Raven had noticed him checking her out, but she was flattered so instead of punishing him she took the chance to check him out as well. She liked his chiselled body, it wasn't grossly muscled like Robins was becoming. She also like his tattoo and couldn't stop her heart from skipping every time she noticed the penny.

"Right well… that's gotta boil for another two hours so…" He began to think. He smirked when an idea hit him. "So I'm gonna go jump into the pool for a bit."

Raven couldn't help but think that spending some time in the Titans indoor pool would be a good idea. Beast Boy made his way past her but didn't seem to be heading to his room to change.

"Are you just gonna swim in those?" She asked curiously.

He smirked before walking back to her. He leant in close so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm not gonna be wearing anything." He stated huskily before waltzing out of the common room.

Ravens heart skipped a few beats and she blushed hard. Now she was faced with a difficult decision. Should she go join him or just keep the imaginary images to herself for later? Both ideas held merit. One meant she didn't have to deal with the fear of rejection but the other meant that she wouldn't have to keep 'imaginary' images for later and could instead use real ones…

Her mind was made up. She was sick and tired of being the reclusive wallflower. It was time to be a main event. It was time to be _the_ main event in someone's eyes. It was time to be the main event in the eyes of someone she cared for. It was time to be the main event in Beast Boys eyes.

She thought back to a few moments ago when he was checking her out. She could feel the lust radiating off of him using her empathy powers. She could also feel affection… wait a second… no she didn't?

She paused for a second. She felt something else coming from him but it wasn't affection, it was however something that she'd felt in the tower before… but where?

She looked about the common room for a second until she saw Robin and Starfire leaning against each other suffering together in the heat. It clicked. It was an emotion she had felt radiating from both of them… it was love…

Her eyes widened and her emotions cheered.

It was time.

It was time to make Beast Boy hers.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Raven silently made her way down to the floor that had the Titans Olympic sized pool. She slowly opened the door and made her way inside, careful to keep herself in the shadows. She froze when she looked in the water.

There in all of his naked green glory was Beast Boy; happily swimming laps, completely oblivious to her gaze. Silently she unclipped the clasp on her bra, her breasts bouncing free of their fabric prison. Next she slid down her panties, revealing her toned and shaven body to the world.

When Beast Boy's back was towards her she took a short run up and performed and expert canon ball into the pool, startling the drenched green teen. She rose from the water and flicked her now longer purple hair behind her head.

"Whoa…" Was all Beast Boy could manage. He stared wide eyed and amazed it his gorgeous, naked best friend/secret crush.

Raven smiled at him. Her smile held more mischief that an appropriate mischief measuring device could measure. Beast Boy decided two could play at that game.

He edged closer to her. "3" He said with a smile.

"What are you-" She began but was interrupted.

He edged even closer. "2"

She playfully glared at him. "You wouldn't."

He edged even closer. "1!" He shouted before he pounced on her.

What started as a play fight in the water only lasted about 5 seconds before becoming an intense and passionate make out session. The two held on to each other for dear life as their tongues explored the mouth of the other. Their naked bodies were pressed together as close as possible. One of Beast Boys hands went to the back of Ravens head to add more pressure to the kiss whilst the other kept exploring the rest of her body. Raven didn't need his hand behind her head to keep her there, she wasn't going anywhere. Her hands continued to roam over his body taking in every detail.

They kissed and continued to greedily explore the others body for almost twenty minutes before making out in the pool became a little to arduous. They were spending too much effort trying not to drown, effort that should have been being expended in there hot and heavy make out session.

They broke for air but never left each other's embrace.

"Be mine." Raven whispered with half lidded eyes.

"Only if you'll be mine." He replied with a warm but happy smile.

"Agreed." She said quickly before smashing her mouth against his and kissing him with every ounce of passion, love and lust that she could muster.

Beast Boy grabbed a hold of her hips with his hands and brought their lower bodies together; that was when Raven noticed a particular male-only organ, that was rather engorged and happy to see her, pressed firmly against her body. She moaned into the kiss at the feel of his gentleman's sword.

Beast Boy was on cloud nine. The feeling of her large perky breasts against his chest as well as how great her firm ass cheeks felt in his hands was driving him wild.

Both teens moaned as they grinded against and groped each other. But once again they had to break the kiss.

"Come to my room." Raven whispered, her eyes were smiling and her voice dripped with lust. Beast Boy grabbed a hold of one of her ass cheeks with each hand and hoisted her up; instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Beast Boy waded through the pool and up the steps, never releasing or letting go of the lusty demoness.

Demons are similar to animals in a few ways. Animals run on instinct whilst demons have very strong instincts that are mostly present in only a few aspects of their lives. Mating being one of those aspects.

By the time Beast Boy had carried the still dripping wet and naked Raven to her room, still making out the entire way, the demoness had already begun feeling the effects of her mating instincts.

Beast Boy was in the same boat. His mating instincts were guiding him with almost expert precision.

Raven was still going to make him hers and there was one way for a demon to do that. To mark him. To leave a bite mark on his body to warn off any other female that would dare come close.

As Beast Boy laid her down on her bed she broke the kiss and went for it. Her teeth took on their razor sharp demonic form as she lunged for his left shoulder and sunk her teeth into his flesh.

She expected Beast Boy to shout in pain or scream at her angrily, not to moan in pleasure which is what he actually did. Seconds later Raven felt his own fang like teeth clamp down onto her left shoulder and sink in forcefully. She moaned in pleasure as well into his shoulder which she had still not released from her grip.

They had marked each other, made each other theirs. But they still did not release their holds. Almost expertly Beast Boy guided his engorged member to her opening and grunter into her shoulder as he plunged himself inside her. Raven tensed at the pain and accidentally bit down harder.

The stayed together, motionless as they held onto each other with their arms, legs and jaws. Slowly Beast Boy began to move himself in and out of her causing a wave of pleasure to wash over both of them as Raven's empathy ability synched their minds together by its own free will. They were feeling each other's ecstasy as well as their own affectively getting double the experience.

They continued to grunt and moan and only released their jaws hold as their first orgasms hit. Raven was the first to release as her body shuddered and writhed as her climax shook her to her very core.

"Beast Boy!" She shouted longingly as her walls constricted around him.

Beast Boy finished a few seconds later, releasing his fangs hold on her body as he howled; launching his manhood's contents inside of her.

They dare not move. The lay together panting and smiling as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

Their bite marks seemed to shine proudly with the light layering of blood that seeped from them, Beast Boys had a little more but that was because Raven had accidently bitten down too hard as he entered her for the first time.

These were the first wounds since the Titans began that had not only been inflicted by another Titan but were also ones that Raven could and would never bring herself to heal, they were far too important and meaningful.

"Beast Boy these marks…" Raven began but trailed off.

"I know what they mean." He said warmly. A smile grew on Ravens face; she smiled lovingly at him before kissing him softly.

They continued to kiss each other softly for a few minutes before their energy seemed to return to them. Raven forced her way on top.

She smirked playfully down at him. "Ready to go again?"

"Always beautiful." He said huskily with a playful smirk. "But maybe we're being too loud?"

Raven only replied by waving her hand, using her magic she turned on her stereo that Beast Boy had gotten for her a few weeks earlier when she had turned eighteen for a birthday present.

The song 'Head Hearse' by Genuflect came on loudly.

"Fuck this is a good song!" Beast Boy shouted loudly as he leaned up to capture the violet eyed girl's lips with his own. His hands found a grateful purchase on her large breasts and began to switch between kneading forcefully and tweaking and pinching her hard nipples.

Raven moaned into the kiss as she deepened it. Beast Boy was still inside her and was once again fully erect. She was still in his lap and began to slowly rise and fall but began picking up pace until her ass cheeks made a loud slapping noise every time they came down to meet his legs.

Both of the teens grunted and groaned as Raven did all the work to bring them to their next climax.

It hit hard and powerfully as Beast Boy moved his hands to her hips to slam her down on to him as he came inside of her again. The action also pushed Raven over the edge as she too met her orgasm with him.

Beast Boy fell back onto the bed pulling Raven down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. There were a few moments of silence before Beast Boy spoke.

"Hey Rae?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"We're sorta… married now aren't we?"

Raven lifted her head from his chest to look deep into his eyes. "Well… yes… but if you don't-"

She was interrupted by a smiling green shape shifter. "Oh hell no! You're not getting out of this so easily." He said. It may have sounded like a joke but she knew exactly what he meant.

She smiled and kissed him lovingly yet again before smirking playfully. "Ready to go again?"

"I thought I told you 'always'?"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Over an hour later Beast Boy and Raven struggled into the common room using the walls to hold up their fatigued and rattled bodies. They were both smiling dreamily.

Beast Boy had recovered his earlier attire of black and red surf shorts and had somehow torn himself away from his new girlfriend, _wife_ by demon and animal standards, and had reluctantly dressed himself again.

Raven had instead chosen to wear a pair of very tight and very short black bed shorts and a blue tank top that she had rolled up to end just below her breasts, it was still far too hot be fully clothed and she didn't mind teasing her new boyfriend, _husband_, a little bit.

Beast Boy made his way over to the pot of stew he had left on the stove and inhaled its aroma deeply.

"Done." He said, still dreamily as Raven made her way over to him and stood beside him closer than any 'just friend' would. "Just needs to sit for an hour then it's ready to eat."

"Good, because I am famished." Raven spoke almost cheerfully. The comment caused Beast Boy to chuckle.

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg called from the couch in the same place he had been when the two new lovers had left earlier. He didn't turn to great them.

"Swimming." They replied in unison.

The three Titans on the couch groaned loudly. "That is a really good idea!" Cyborg complained. "Why didn't you get us?"

The couple froze as they racked their still lust confused brains for a good sounding excuse.

"Umm…" Was all Beast Boy could say as he looked at Raven for an idea. She could only shrug.

"Whatever…" Cyborg whinged.

The couple heaved a sigh of relief before Raven visibly tensed.

"Gar they can see our marks!" She whispered fearfully to him. They had both been in such a state of happiness that neither of them had thought to try and cover up their still fresh bite marks.

Beast Boy still looked unfazed. "Rae they won't be moving for a few more hours so we should be ok as long as we don't stand in front of them."

"Stand in front of whom?"

Beast Boy and Raven spun to see a curios looking Starfire and a suspicious looking Robin standing right in front of them. Robin's eyes bulged behind his mask.

"What the hell are those?" He shouted, almost echoing what he had shouted at Beast Boy earlier about his tattoo.

"Friends who has attacked you?" Starfire shouted as her eyes began to glow a menacing green.

"Whoa Star chill out no one attacked us!" Beast Boy cried defensively as he put his hands up in front of himself to try and calm her down.

Raven intervened next but was clearly still not thinking straight. "We did them to each other!" She tried to clarify but visibly winced as she noticed her blunder.

Robin paled at the confession whilst Cyborg burst into laughter on the couch but Starfire looked on quizzically as she inspected the bite marks.

"I do not understand?" Starfire began innocently. "We are friends yes? Why would you willingly hurt one another in such a way?"

"Err Star I don't think they need to explain…" Robin tried to cut in.

"But if they have been fighting we must know!" She rebutted, now glaring daggers at both Beast Boy and Raven.

Both of the teens found that their brains had abandoned them yet again as they failed to think of a decent explanation. Sighing Raven just confessed. "Sex Starfire. We were having sex and got a bit… carried away?" She half told the truth and half lied.

Starfire looked on with a furrowed brow. "I do not know if I believe this." She stated… bad idea.

Defensively Raven frowned and shouted back at the Tameranian. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Starfire recoiled slightly. "I did not mean you two having sex is unbelievable, honestly… we pretty much all saw it coming." Starfire clarified which caused both members of the new couple to blush slightly. "What I do not understand is why you would hurt each other in the act?"

"It's a demon and animal thing Star." Beast Boy answered quickly. Starfire seemed to be appeased and left the duo in the kitchen with a very uncomfortable looking Robin as she made her way over to a computer console not too far away.

"I'm just gonna go and pretend this _whole_ thing never happened." Robin stated with a comical element to his voice before making his way over to a still chuckling half metal man.

Beast Boy and Raven sighed in relief, thankful that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship from their friends… although they still didn't quite know how to inform their friends that they were technically married now.

"Married?" Starfire squealed from the console. The couple gulped loudly.

"What was that Star?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"It says here in the lore of folk website that a demon marries by leaving a deep bite mark in the left shoulder of their lover during the act of mating." Starfire explained, dumbstruck.

All three of the other Titans turned to stare at the newly ousted newlyweds. Starfire looked like she was watching two of the cutest puppies on earth nursing a sick orphan back to health. Robin looked like he was going to faint whilst Cyborg was beaming like the proud older brother he was.

"I fucking new this would happen!" Cyborg shouted loudly.

"What?" Beast Boy and Raven once again shouted in unison.

"Not the whole demon marriage thing but I knew you two would end up tying the knot to each other eventually!"

Starfire cut in again after turning back from the console. "It says here that for the marriage ceremony to be 'true' they are forbidden to use any form of contraception…"

The two heroes gulped again as Raven quickly grabbed the hand of her new husband for comfort.

"Oh no you didn't…" Cyborg breathed.

That was it… Robin fainted.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Hello peoples of the world!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't know if this is going to stay a one shot (Probably not knowing me) but we'll see!**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**May the forces of evil get lost on their way to your house!**

**D-403**


	2. Legalization

Beast Boy slumped down into the couch feeling tired and exceedingly content. Next to him was Raven who seemed just as tired but she also had a wondrous smiled gracing her pale lips. He could only smile wider as he took her hand into his own and squeezed it lovingly.

He was a married man now at the age of eighteen. Married to the most beautiful being in the galaxy as far as he was concerned.

It was still hot in Jump City.

It was still ridiculously hot.

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon now. He and Raven had just finished eating the African delicacy he had put a lot of effort into making between their intense love making sessions and impromptu marriage. The other Titans were still struggling to function despite the fact that it had cooled down a fair bit since earlier that day, they were all sprawled out on the couch together.

Robin was still in just his boxers and his mask, still in a little shock after Starfire had dragged the information about Beast Boys and Ravens disappearance out of them. Starfire herself was lying next to her boyfriend still in the smallest bikini imaginable. Cyborg was on the other end of the couch with a content smile adorning his large half metallic face, he was still happy for his friends.

Raven and Beast Boy were leaning against each other happily with their hands intertwined smiling contently. Raven was in a pair of very tight and very short black bed shorts and a dark blue tank top that she had rolled up to end just below her breasts. Beast Boy was just in a pair of red and black surf shorts. Both of them were proudly displaying their new bite marks; the symbols of their marriage.

Beast Boy couldn't help but wish he could put a ring on her finger as well; make it legal and not just a demon/animal technicality.

He paused in his thought process. Why couldn't he?

"Rae I need to go out for a bit but I'll be back in an hour or so." He said warmly before placing a loving kiss on her lips. He stood to leave but Raven was very reluctant to release his hand from her own.

"Can I not come with you?" She asked quietly.

Beast Boy smiled. "Trust me, you'll like what I'm gonna do but I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok." She whispered, before reluctantly releasing his hand.

Cyborg watched as the green teen moved towards the door of the common room. "Hold up BB I'll drive you." He called as he stood up and walked through the doors of the common room letting them swish shut behind him.

"You sure Cy?" Beast Boy asked nervously as he continued to walk towards the towers garage.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Cyborg stated with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy nearly shouted defensively.

"You need a witness you dumb ass, you can't just get marriage papers and walk off." The metal teen chastised caringly.

"Oh…" Beast Boy said quietly. "How did you know that was what I was going to do?"

"I know you BB; I know that you're a hopeless romantic and such."

"Ah." Beast Boy acknowledged.

"Also it's a fairly long distance between the Civil office and the ring shop, and you wouldn't make it on foot before it closed."

Beast Boy looked incredulously at his best friend. "Ok can you read minds or something like that?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Nah BB, like I said I just know you."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

At law breaking speeds Cyborg drove his 'baby' through the very empty sun baked streets of Jump City. What should have been at least a twenty minute drive to the Civil Office only took about eight minutes. Beast Boy was quickly seen by one of the few workers who had struggled into the office through the record breaking and slightly suspicious heat wave. Beast Boy signed the papers that were placed before him, as did Cyborg when the worker stated he would be an adequate witness.

After that, with Beast Boy clutching the papers as if they were his only reason to live, they made their way back to the T car. Once again Cyborg sped through the city breaking every road law that had ever existed until they reached a rather pricy jewellers which was one of the very few shops open in the currently desolate city.

"Damn BB these are _expensive_!" Cyborg bellowed in awe as he watched the green teen purchase two gold wedding bands. "You sure you can afford these?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "No worries dude." He said nonchalantly as he paid the disgruntled and sweaty looking clerk.

With that done and Beast Boy smiling like an idiot they dashed back into the air conditioned T car and made their way back to the tower.

"It's all over." Cyborg said in mock depression. "I'm losing my best buddy."

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Never again to spend countless hours on the game station, never again to argue over meat vs tofu and never again to play a rousing game of stankball!"

"Don't even joke about those things!" Cyborg shouted loudly whilst chuckling heartily.

"I'm not dying dude, no worries my friend!" Beast Boy cheerfully consoled his best friend.

All the way back Cyborg was considering the plausibility of buying himself a puppy… or maybe he could build his own… one that could play video games and stankball and maybe even argue about meat and tofu!

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Hey Rae I've got something for ya!" Beast Boy said happily as he and the metal man entered the common room.

The empath who had been quietly sulking on the couch like a wounded house cat since the two Titans had left perked up instantly as she heard their arrival. She flashed a warm smile at the green teen.

Beast Boy made his way over to her and kissed her softly before holding the papers before her. "Sign these and it's not just a technicality but legal as well." He said softly into her ear.

Raven studied the papers with a stupefied but a happy grin plastered onto her usually stoic face. She read through the document carefully and smiled when she saw the shape shifters signature, the metal man's signature as the first witness and the civil clerk's signature to prove it was genuine.

Starfire watched with puppy dog eyes and even Robin watched on with a pleasured grin adorning his features. Cyborg stood behind the scene with a video camera and small tear in his human eye.

Raven snatched the pen from the green man's hand and quickly but carefully signed her own name before turning to Starfire. "Star will you be my witness?"

Starfire squealed with joy and dashed towards the dark empath, still in the ridiculously skimpy bikini. "I would be most honoured friends!" She shouted joyously as she wrote down her own signature.

Once it was done Cyborg snatched the papers from Raven who frowned at her older brother's brash actions. Cyborg scanned the document with his electronic eye and emailed the copy back to the Civil office before handing the document back to the empath and declaring loudly and proudly. "It's sent, congratulations its official Mrs Logan!" He said the last part directly to the demoness who felt herself inwardly beam at the name.

"Congratulations you two!" Robin stated confidently as he rose from the couch to shake Beast Boy's hand and hug Raven.

"We must do the celebrating yes?" Starfire asked merrily.

"Of course!" Robin uncharacteristically answered for her. "This is the first ever Titans marriage, it's a damn big deal."

"One last thing." Beast Boy interrupted as he reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out the two glistening wedding bands. Starfire 'oohed' as she marvelled the precious jewellery. Robin smirked at how sweet the green teen could be. Raven stared in amazement as her new husband slipped the ring onto her previously 'naked' ring finger. She watched as it glistened in the intense sunlight before Beast Boy handed her the other ring for her to do the same. She copied the action with a warm smile on her face, carefully sliding the ring onto his finger; attempting to control her shaking hands but not doing too well.

"Wow…" Starfire stated dreamily as she watched the scene unfold. Robin suddenly felt incredibly nervous as he watched his girlfriend stare at the scene before them, he was worried he was about to faint again. "On Tameran it is forbidden to marry before the age of 24 unless it is an arranged marriage." She said with a frown. Robin with expert execution quietly released a sigh of relief.

Beast Boy and Raven continued to stare longingly into each other's eyes before the closed the gap between them with a loving kiss.

"How will we celebrate?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"It'll have to wait for tomorrow, we're gonna need time to organise something." Cyborg answered thoughtfully. Starfire pouted at the thought of having to wait a whole day to celebrate with her friends.

"Besides we should sort our sleeping arrangements." Raven added with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "I refuse to sleep in a separate room to my husband."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Actually I was thinking about that." The green teen responded. "I know how much your room means to you so I figured you could move into my room if you wanted to and then you could keep your room as a meditation place or something."

Raven smiled at his thoughtfulness. "But I'm not sleeping in a bunk bed Gar."

The green man chuckled. "I know that, but my bottom bunk is a double bed so we could stay there until I got a proper bed or something." He answered happily.

Raven paused and thought for a second. "Gar my room does mean a lot to me… but you mean more." Raven said, still blushing. Beast Boys eyes sparkled as she spoke. "My room already has a queen sized bed and an en suite bathroom which yours doesn't. All you'd need to do is move some of your stuff into my room and it'd be done."

"You sure Rae?" Beast Boy asked sincerely. Raven answered with a sweet kiss before rising from the couch and leading her new husband to their rooms.

Cyborg smiled as he watched them leave. "It's good to see this finally happening." He said happily.

"Agreed!" Starfire shouted cheerfully.

"We all saw it coming but when I woke up this morning I never would have believed you if you told me it was happening today." Robin added with a grin.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

A few hours later Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were making their way through the tower towards Ravens room. It had been about three hours since they had last seen the newlyweds and were going to see if they needed any help in moving their stuff.

They accidently almost missed Ravens door as they didn't recognise the new name etched onto her door. Instead of saying 'Raven' it read 'Logan's'. They knocked on the door gingerly, worried they may be disturbing a… 'Intimate' moment between the two but the door slid open allowing them all access.

The first thing they noticed was that the curtains had been opened wide which must have been a first for the room, showering it in the suns warm glow. Beast Boys book shelf had been moved in and placed next to Ravens own book shelf keeping his comic books and surprisingly thick zoology text books away from Ravens own novels and spell books. Beast Boys TV had been set up on the wall opposite the large queen sized bed so that the couple could watch TV or movies from the comfort of their bed and even Beast Boys rather large stereo had been shuffled neatly into one of the corners of the room.

Beast Boy and Raven were laying comfortably on the bed together watching 'Armageddon' with Bruce Willis on the TV.

"That was quick." Cyborg commented as he slowly made his way into the bedroom.

"It surprising how fast things can get done with a little magic and a gorilla's strength." Raven replied lazily from within the arms of the green man.

Cyborg chuckled warmly. "I like the name plate on the door as well." He commented.

Robin interrupted in his leader mode. "But if someone gets into the tower and see's the nameplate it wouldn't be hard to figure out who you are."

"And that would affect us how?" Beast Boy asked cheekily. Robin cocked a brow at the green man which caused him to chuckle. "Dude we're the only Logan's in the world, who's it gonna affect if someone find's out who we are?" Raven allowed herself a small smile when he referred to them as _the _Logan's.

Robin had no answer to give. He smiled in recognition that Beast Boy had a point.

"This is most glorious!" Starfire shouted for the umpteenth thousandth time that afternoon. "We must inform our friends immediately!"

"Uh really?" Raven asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She wasn't ashamed of her situation even if they may have been 'too young' by some standards but what she was worried about was being the centre of attention… she really didn't like that.

"Of course!" Cyborg bellowed merrily. "Name a single Titan who isn't going to jump for joy when they hear?"

"They may not believe it at first…" Beast Boy stated wearily from the bed.

The three standing Titans looked at him with confused looks on their faces before something clicked inside Cyborgs head.

"Oh I get what you mean, you two where the only ones who didn't see this coming!" Cyborg mused with a loud belly laugh. Beast Boy and Raven looked at him confused.

"I doubt anyone outside the tower could have possibly guessed." Raven stated flatly causing everyone but Beast Boy to laugh.

"Friends Bumblebee, Kole and Argent had a bet on to see when you two would get married and I believe that friend Argent has one!" Starfire said happily which caused the newlyweds to gawk stupidly at her.

"Speedy said you'd knock her up before you married her so I'm not entirely sure if he won or lost…" Cyborg added thoughtfully. Raven blushed hard at that particular statement considering there was a very real chance she could in fact be pregnant…

"Yeah but Aqualad and Jericho said they'd probably skip dating so they definitely won." Robin added.

"Ok ok we get it!" Beast Boy yelled with a slightly humorous tone underlying his voice. "Perhaps we should have asked which Titans didn't see it coming…"

"Well we're not entirely sure what Mas y Menos said-"

"I WAS JOKING!" Beast Boy yelled at the metal Titan.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Well done love!" Argent cheered from the other end of the video call. Beast Boy and Raven had been forced to sit down and call _every single _Titan in the world to tell them. Argent was the last one to inform thankfully. "We all saw it coming!"

"We know…" The newlyweds whined in perfect unison.

Argent giggled. "I'm guessing you've heard that a few times today huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Raven intoned wearily, she was definitely ready to crawl into bed with her new husband and sleep for a very long time now.

After they had finished the call with Argent the two weary teens stood up and were just about ready to head to their room when Cyborg interrupted them yet again. "Yo BB shouldn't you call your parents as well?"

Raven blanched, she was sure that was a call she _never _wanted to be a part of.

"Maybe tomorrow Cy, we should really prepare ourselves for something like that." He said jokingly.

"Friend Beast Boy would your adoptive parents not approve of friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently, Robin and Cyborg were silently wishing they had been fast enough to slap their hands around the mouth of the alien princess.

Raven looked down, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this answer.

"Nah it's nothing like that Star, I'm sure my mum and Rae would get on like a house on fire." Beast Boy clarified, his tone dripped of honesty.

"Why would your mother wish to set a house on fire?"

"It's an expression Star, it means they'd get on really well." Cyborg added.

"I do not understand… But please friend, if that is the case then why are you hesitant?"

Beast Boy paused for a second before answering. "I'm really happy with the way everything went down, I couldn't think of a better way to promise myself to the woman I love but you see… Mento has always been real strict with my teachings to ignore my animal side… I'm not sure if he'd approve if he found out."

The four Titans looked at the sullen face of the green eighteen year old. Raven took his hand in hers and smiled warmly as he looked at her. He returned the smile and even kissed her nose sweetly.

The moment wasn't meant to last however as the towers crime alert blared throughout the building.

"Who would be out in temperature like this?" Cyborg complained as Robin dashed over to the computer console.

"Adonis is attacking the butchers in central Jump!" Robin declared loudly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Beast Boy asked smirking which earned him a nudge in the ribs from his wife.

Cyborg was on the verge of breaking down. "NOOOO! THE EVIL!"

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he ran for the door.

"WAIT!" Raven yelled loudly causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

"Oh yeah… good call Raven." Robin answered, feeling like a fool. "Titans get changed, then GO!"

"I'm ok like this right?" Beast Boy called down the hall after everyone else.

"If we have to suffer then so do you." Raven answered as she dragged him towards their room.


	3. In-Laws

Cyborgs armour was beginning to glow read as the extreme heat battered his systems. Robin, Starfire and Raven were practically swimming in a river of their own sweat as they made their way towards the crime scene, Beast Boy on the other hand seemed absolutely fine as he raced ahead of the others.

Upon reaching the butchers the green teen couldn't help but wonder why any super villain would attack something as mundane as a butchers shop… unless they were vegan like Beast Boy then he could kind of see why they'd do it… heck he might even forgive them for it.

He slowly made his way inside just as the others caught up with him. Cautiously he continued to the back of the shop followed closely by his teammates. At the back of the shop was a giant meat freezer, and it was at the end of the path of destruction that the idiotic villain had left. Acting fast Beast Boy opened the door and prepared himself to dive in but he stopped as the freezing cold air attacked his body, he shivered as he entered the freezer but the other Titans scrambled inside as fast as they could, all sighing in relief as the cooling air touched their sweat soaked skin.

"Err… Adonis?" Beast Boy called, his voice echoing throughout the freezer.

"What?" Came the disgruntled voice of the villain as he came into view.

The Titans looked at him, confused. He looked suited up and ready for battle but at the same time he looked as if he was about to pass out.

"You ok man?" Cyborg asked the man in the red metal suit. Adonis only shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beast Boy groaned as he slapped his face. "The idiot has heatstroke."

Raven couldn't help but giggle, a giggle that didn't go unnoticed by the disorientated villain.

"Hey foxy lady, you came to see Adonis." He said flexing. Raven cocked an eyebrow in response; she did also notice her new husband clench his fist in anger. But Adonis continued. "You know you want a piece of this action."

"Drop it dude." Beast Boy warned.

"You know you want Adonis, all the ladies want Adonis!" The villain continued, apparently Beast Boys warnings falling on deaf ears. "Come on feisty mumma, come to Adonis!"

In seconds Beast Boy was a green gorilla, a second after that he had Adonis by the throat and a second later he had thrown the offending villain out of the freezer and through the shop wall and out into the open again.

"Whoa…" Cyborg and Robin breathed in complete unison.

Beast Boy returned to his human form. "Someone should go arrest that guy before he hits on my wife again." The green teen stated confidently, a smirk on his face throughout his speech.

The other four Titans looked at each other for a second, the reality was that none of them wanted to go out into the sun again, it seemed that Beast Boy was the only one who felt comfortable in the heat but it probably wasn't a good idea to send _him_ out to arrest Adonis… Adonis could have ended up in a few extra pieces if he wasn't careful.

"Shotgun not it!" Cyborg wailed loudly.

"I'm the leader, so I'm not doing it!" Robin yelled in response.

"You send me out there and I'll send you to another dimension that makes this city seem cold." Raven intoned.

"Boyfriend Robin I assure you that you will regret your actions if you send me out there." Starfire added playfully, but Robin wasn't going to risk it.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself as his 'fearless' leader left the cool confines of the freezer and went about rescuing/arresting the fallen Adonis.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Thankfully, by the time the Titans returned to the tower the temperature had dropped significantly as the sun began to set far behind the bay.

Cyborg was working on a few of his latest projects in his workshop, some project ideas included his own personal air conditioner unit and that robot dog idea he had for 'replacing' Beast Boy now that he was a married man.

Robin was filling out police reports in his office now that the temperature was a lot less 'I'm-going-to-cook-you-alive!' and Starfire was with him as usual.

Beast Boy and Raven were finally enjoying some time to themselves in the common room. Snuggled up closely together the newlyweds were contently watching 'Waterworld' with Kevin Costner, a great movie full of water which was quite refreshing on a day as hot as this one had been.

They were interrupted about three quarters of the way through the movie when the screen started flashing the incredibly ominous 'Incoming call from The Doom Patrol'.

Beast Boy paled dramatically as Raven froze solid. They had both been dreading this moment since it had been brought up earlier that day.

Rising to their feet slowly, both of the Titans tried to stand firm before answering the call… but that didn't look like it was going to go that way. Summoning what tiny fragments of his nerves he had left Beast Boy pressed the 'answer' button.

"Garfield!" Rita shouted happily down the phone. "It's so good to see you!"

Something was wrong. Beast Boy knew when Rita was happy and in some ways she was at that very moment, but he could also tell when she was teasing him. And then there was Mento. He hardly ever smiled… so why was he smiling like the fucking Cheshire Cat?

"Hey mum, hey dad." He managed to squeak out. "What's up?"

"We're calling on business I'm afraid." Mento answered, something was up with his voice.

"What sort of business?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"We're tracking a group of criminals who are trying to force America into submission by creating these ridiculous weather phenomenon's." Mento explained. "I believe that you are facing some sort of record breaking heat wave correct?"

"That's correct." Beast Boy answered.

"Well we believe you took down a member of that crew of criminals earlier today." Rita added. "Some knuckle head called Adonis?"

"Yeah we took him down." Beast Boy answered proudly.

"Not 'us'. You did it all by yourself." Raven corrected with a small smirk.

"That's right." Mento stated happily, the happiness of Beast Boys foster father was really starting to unnerve him now… Mento doesn't do 'happy'.

"We need to interrogate him so we'll be in Jump in a few days." Rita stated merrily. The newlyweds blanched horribly but tried to carry on.

"We look forward to seeing you." Beast Boy somehow managed to croak out, although in his mind the same two words kept repeating over and over again. _'I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm fucked.'_

"Well we'd better sign off now." Mento began. "Keep my son in check ok Raven?"

"Always do sir." Raven responded politely.

"Raven, we're family now. No need for the whole 'sir' business." Mento stated with a victorious and mockingly vicious smile. "Good bye now." And with that hey were gone.

Beast Boy and Raven were silent for a few seconds.

"They knew." Beast boy whispered in amazement.

"They were playing with us through the whole call." Raven added.

"Those sneaky bastards." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

Raven giggled. "So are we off the hook now?" she asked.

"Probably not."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Those few days past by in a blur and now the five Titans were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Doom Patrol.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were quite anxious to meet the black and purple clad heroes again, they were legends after all. As for the newlyweds… well… not so much.

Raven had showered three times already that day in attempt to keep herself looking presentable which seemed to be more difficult than usual as a result of her tense nerves and the searing heat. Beast Boy had single headedly cleaned the entire tower including his old room; even though he was married now he still wasn't sure how to explain to his foster parents that he now lived in the same room as a girl, even if that girl was actually his wife.

The audible rumbling of a high tech jet began to seep through the tower and into the common room where the five Titans were waiting. Beast Boy recognised the sound almost instantly.

"They're here…" He croaked. Next to him Raven gently took his hand for one last confidence boost before her new in-laws appeared.

A moment later and there they were.

"Good afternoon everyone." Mento announced smugly as he entered the common room with the rest of his team following closely. "And how are we today?" He added mischievously.

"Hey dad." Beast Boy squeaked awkwardly.

"Garfield!" Rita squealed as she clutched her adopted son close to her chest. "I'm so proud of you!"

"So I'm guessing you both know huh?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly after Rita had released him. She just smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Hitting a bit above the bar aren't you squirt?" Robotman teased. Turning to Raven he continued. "You do realise that you are way out of his league right?"

Raven pouted in response as Rita slapped him around the head. "Don't talk about my baby boy like that Cliff.

"The truth hurts." Negative Man added sarcastically.

"It's good to see you to." Beast Boy stated with mock hurt.

"Enough squabbling!" Rita demanded. "Now tell me everything!"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**I know this is quite a short chapter but please forgive me.**

**And please forgive me for not posting in a while but university has been HARD!**

**Anyway I'll be updating all my stories soon hopefully.**

**D-403**


End file.
